


Unexpected Heat

by hazelfern



Series: The Packhouse [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai wakes up in the middle of his first heat since arriving at the packhouse. Rin finds him before anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still deciding on a lot of aspects of this AU, so the works in this series will probably not be in chronological order. 
> 
> Basically, the characters of Free! are all in a pack led by Sousuke. Everyone's sleeping with everyone, but there's a strict hierarchy. This is totally separate from my other Omegaverse fic, so the dynamics and biology and stuff won't necessarily be the same. I'm taking this opportunity to explore some more hardcore stuff in these.

When Ai wakes up, he’s hot all over and something heavy is on top of him. He starts, suddenly very alert. Rin has him pinned down, a low growl thrumming in his chest, eyes dark with lust. He notices that Ai is conscious and grins wide, showing off his sharp teeth and Ai can’t help but gulp.

“Rin…?” he questions slowly, his voice tinged with fear. Abruptly, he’s very aware of Rin’s erection pressed into him, and how wet he feels under his loose boxers. He starts to struggle, pulling at Rin’s grip on his wrists. “Rin, what are you doing?”

Rin merely growls in response, too far gone to respond with words. The sound _commands_ Ai to submit, and he whines, baring his neck against his will and shifting uncomfortably as more slick forms. Vaguely, he’s aware of someone else in the room. They approach, pausing when Rin snarls in their direction, then kneel down.

“Ai-chan, can you hear me?” they say, and Ai realizes that it’s Nagisa. He jerks in Rin’s grip again.

“Nagisa, help! What’s happening?” Rin attention is back on him, and he’s working a knee between Ai’s legs, prying them open. Feeling Ai’s resistance, he tightens his hold and drops his mouth to his mark on Ai’s neck, biting in savagely. Ai shouts in pain, feeling his muscles weaken in response to the bite. Beside them, Nagisa winces.

“You’re in heat, Ai-chan. Rin can’t control himself. Rei is getting Sousuke, try to hang in there!”  
Ai whines pathetically, limp under Rin’s weight. The Alpha releases his neck and shifts Ai’s wrists into one hand, using the other to fumble with his belt. He pulls out his cock, achingly hard, and forces Ai’s legs further apart, keeping them open with his knees. Yanking Ai’s boxers to the side, he lets out a throaty groan at the sight of Ai’s wet cunt. Ai arches, one last effort to free himself, but then Rin’s hips descend and his cock slides deep inside.

Ai can’t help but moan. His panic had overridden the lust of heat, but the feeling of being filled by Rin sends pleasure rushing through him. Immediately, Rin begins thrusting, snapping his hips forward over and over, and his mouth returns to the bite mark, gnawing and sucking. Ai is overcome by the sensations, his mouth hanging open as he’s fucked senseless. Tears form in the corners of his eyes, spilling out over his cheeks, and he just concentrates on enduring.

Distantly, he hears a door slam open and then Rin is yanked out and off of him. Ai looks up to see Sousuke standing over him, Rin dangling limply from his hand, held by the scruff of his neck. Sousuke tosses Rin to the side, and the Alpha falls nearby where Nagisa stands frozen. The blonde turns to Rin instantly, to check if he’s hurt, but Rin is already getting up. He growls at Sousuke, who snarls back, louder and longer. Rin’s eyes flick from Sousuke to Ai, then back again. Then he jerks his face to the side, submitting to Sousuke’s show of authority. Turning around, he grabs Nagisa by the hair and drags him to a futon in the corner.

The blonde Omega yips in pain, but otherwise doesn’t resist as Rin shoves his face into the pillow and yanks his shorts down. He drives into Nagisa quickly, cock still slick from Ai’s juices, and he lays over Nagisa’s back, pulling at the Omega’s shirt to find his mark on the back of Nagisa’s neck, to the side of Sousuke’s pack bite. He sinks his teeth in and Nagisa lets out a yelp that melts into a moan as Rin begins humping him roughly, quick shallow thrusts.

Ai watches the display with wide eyes, still shaken from Rin’s manhandling. Movement draws his attention back to Sousuke, who’s kneeling down in front of him.

“Thank you, Sou–,” Ai begins, relief flooding him as he reaches out to the pack leader. But Sousuke’s hard gaze makes him falter. His eyes are as dark as Rin’s were. Ai falls into a stunned silence as the Alpha climbs on top of him. If he failed to throw Rin off, there was no way he could escape Sousuke. The itch of heat is rising in him again, so he meekly raises his arms above his head and opens his legs, tilting his chin up to present Sousuke’s mark, on the underside of his chin.

Sousuke lets out an approving croon in response and Ai relaxes a little more. Now that the initial shock of Rin’s attack has worn off, the instinct to submit to Sousuke comes naturally. After all, it’s his bite on the backs of all their necks. The Alpha slides Ai’s boxes off, staring openly at Ai’s flushed cunt as he opens his pants and draws out his thick cock. With no hesitation, he lines himself up and presses in, and Ai can’t stop the gasp that rips from his throat. Sousuke is bigger than Rin, stretching him wide and filling him so completely. The Alpha grunts with pleasure and leans forward to take the skin under Ai’s chin in his teeth, holding it firmly as he starts to move his hips. He quickly works up to a savage speed, pounding into Ai with all the strength his muscular form implies. Ai lets out high-pitched pants that mingle with Nagisa’s in the heavy air.

In the corner, Rin’s thrusts are becoming more erratic, his knot swelling inside Nagisa. The Omega moans loud encouragement, “Ah yeah, Rin, knot me, Alpha please!” With a raw yell, Rin shoves all the way in and comes, hot sperm pouring into Nagisa’s cunt. The strength of his orgasm leaves him gasping, panting over Nagisa who’s mewling at the sensation of being filled. They flop onto their sides, and Rin wraps his arms around the Omega, holding him flush to his chest as he continues to come. He bites into his mark again, breathing heavily through his nose. His hands molest Nagisa’s chest, and the blonde wriggles with pleasure, grinding back onto the cock buried inside him. It’ll be a while before the Alpha’s knot goes down, so he revels in Rin’s tight hold while they wait.

Sousuke is getting close too, and Ai can feel the knot swelling within him. He’s boneless at this point, breathing shallowly because his head has been forced back by Sousuke’s hold under his chin. Finally, Sousuke comes, teeth tightening enough to break skin, and Ai lets out a weak yip. The Alpha curls around the small boy, hips twitching as he fills Ai with his seed. The Omega can feel his abdomen swelling, and the heat of the cum that’s pooling inside him. He’s overcome by emotion and silent tears slide down his cheeks.

After a few minutes, Sousuke pries his jaw open, releasing Ai, whose head falls limply to the side. He seems to have come to his senses, and as he licks away Ai’s tears, his tongue is light and gentle. The stream of his cum hasn’t lessened, so he holds Ai tenderly, crooning into his ear. The sound helps relax the Omega and he summons the strength to nuzzle against Sousuke’s cheek to show he accepts the Alpha’s apology.

 

Rin leaves first, pulling out of Nagisa as soon as he’s able and laying a rough kiss on the Omega’s cheek before slipping out of the door. Rei enters soon after, giving Ai and Sousuke a wide berth as he makes his way to Nagisa. He pulls the blonde into his arms, murmuring into his ear. Nagisa gives a weak laugh and snuggles into Rei arms. The Beta kisses his mark under Nagisa’s right ear and stands, carrying Nagisa away to give him a soothing bath.

The room is quiet except for the breathing of the pair still intertwined on the floor. When the knot’s swelling has gone down, Sousuke slips out of Ai and gets to his feet, rubbing his shoulder with a groan. He bends down to ruffle Ai’s hair before leaving. His presence is replaced by Makoto, who kneels beside Ai and scoops him into his strong arms, careful not to put pressure on the Omega’s engorged stomach.

“How are you feeling?” he asks gently as he carries Ai to their large bathroom. Rei is sitting in the far bath, holding Nagisa close to his chest. He looks up briefly to offer Makoto and Ai a small smile, then goes back to murmuring to Nagisa as the two soak in the warm water.

Ai doesn’t answer, just clings tighter to the large Beta, a fresh wave of tears sparking in his eyes. Makoto gently removes the Omega’s shirt and lowers him into the bath he’d prepared. Ai whines anxiously at the loss of contact, so Makoto takes off his own clothes quickly, sliding into the bath and taking Ai back into his lap. Ai buries his face in Makoto’s neck, still shaking.

“First heats are always rough,” Makoto says gently, stroking his mark on Ai’s shoulder. “Hard to predict how long before one hits, after you’ve been pack-bitten. You were still fast asleep when we got up this morning. Nagisa and Rei went to check on you after a few hours, when you still hadn’t come down. Rin had already found you by then. Rei ran back to get Sousuke and to tell me and Haru. I think Haru’s still out in the pool, swimming away the lust.”

Ai calms slowly as he listens to Makoto’s words. He can feel Sousuke’s sperm leaking out of him, but Makoto doesn’t seem to mind. The water is warm and feels good on his sore skin. His neck and chin are throbbing, but the bleeding has stopped.

“I know Rin’s aggression was surprising, but you did very well with Sousuke. The best thing is to just relax. You’ll start to feel your heat again in a few hours, and Sousuke will mate you again. But we’ll get Rin out of the way this time, so he should be gentler. It’ll only last a few days. This was your first one, so you probably won't get pregnant, but it's possible. We’ll take care of you, okay?”

Clinging tighter to the Beta, Ai nods. Makoto’s hold is reassuring, and he finds himself growing sleepy. His head lolls and he can feel Makoto’s gentle smile without seeing it.

“It’s okay, you can sleep. We’ll get some food in you before the next round, so just rest.”

Ai needs no more coaxing, and he drifts into unconsciousness before Makoto has finished speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, if you're comfortable! Pretty much all pairings are on the table, so if there's a particular one you'd like to see, I'd love to hear it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
